


Undressing Commander Cullen

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, OT3, Other, Smut, Start of Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Early one off my favourite OT3 relationship! Cullen X Annabel X Kelandris (who belongs to InnerMuse)NSFW - Teasing and Smut - Light Dom/Sub theme (With dom ladies of course)





	

“Oh….I…err,” quickly but reluctantly Cullen forced his gaze away as he felt his cheeks flush. Receiving a message that the Inquisitor had something private to discuss in her quarters he had not prepared himself for this.

Annabel and Kelandris stood, arms wrapped loosely around each other, dressed in short, almost shear, black dressing gowns barely tied shut by satin ribbons.

Rubbing his neck he turned to be sure his eyes would not be tempted to dart back. He chuckled nervously. “I seem to be a little over dressed,” he snorted then reined himself in. “I’ll just…I’ll…come back later.”

“What’s the rush Commander?” asked Annabel with a light tone.

“Why don’t you just sit down, relax,” whispered Kelandris.

He didn’t hear their soft foot falls but did flinch slightly as hands ran down his arm while another pair grabbed his rear. This really wasn’t what he had been expecting. He swallowed hard as his pulse quickened and he stiffened, not truly believing what was happening.

Delicate hands unclasped his fur cloak which dropped to the floor with a distinct thud.

“I…err…” His words were lost to the drumming of his heart and the surge of arousal stoking through his veins.

“Do you want us to stop?” asked Kelandris leaning in close to his ear, pressing herself against him while Annabel gives a sharp tug of his sword belt. The leather and sword falling to resound loudly against the tension in the chamber.

His racing mind finally caught up with his body as one of them, Maker only knew which, grazed his crouch.

“No, I…” Even as he spoke he was pulling his gloves off, eager to truly feel them. Stiflingly hot he felt sweat bead and trickle down his back. With unsteady hands he tried to remove his wrist guards.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” asked Annabel sternly.

Blinking he stopped, a brief moment of doubt freezing him in place.

“Did we say you could help?” asked Kelandris, still unbuckling his chest plate which she cast to one side with a roaring crash.

“For a Commander, you’re not very good at taking orders,” smirked Annabel pushing her hand against his chest to force him back and onto the bed.

“We said relax, did we not?” confirmed Kelandris raising one eyebrow at him.

Seeing them both, hands rested on hips, he dragged his eyes over every inch of them. Soaking in the memory. “I’m sorry, my ladies,” he replied in a breath giving a small incline of his head.

“I don’t know,” mused Kelandris. “Annabel, a word?”

His eyes darted after them as they turned to speak in hushed whispers. So hard he could barely contain himself to sit and observe he shifted position and tried to steady his racing heart.

When they cast him a smile over their shoulder, then giggled, his eyes narrowed. He recognised a look of trouble when he saw one. “Ladies?”

“We have decided some discipline is in order,” said Annabel lazily pulling loose the ribbon holding her gown in place while Kelandris did the same. Torn between the two, it was much to his relief when they came closer, enabling him to drink them both in at once.

The lingerie which now peaked out screamed expensive, Orlesian, noble even. Satin adorned with  lace patterns, Annabel’s was a vivid crimson red while Kelandris was a dark, almost midnight blue. A hungry smirk worked its way onto his lips at his new view but he was nothing if not polite.“What would have of me, my ladies?”

“You can’t be trusted,” replied Kelandris taking her ribbon and wrapping it over and over his hands to bind them together.

Annabel meanwhile climbed onto the bed to place hers over his eyes, tugging the knot gently but firmly in place to render him blind. He felt the pair of them use their combined strength to push him back flat on his back. When they giggled together his nerves pulsed.

Bit by bit they undressed him. Running soft hands over his skin, caressing every inch, before planting kisses and sometimes nibbles that made his body sing.

Senses heightened he felt every breath of touch as they moved over him, their curves moving, barely touching his chest as they kissed down his torso. Their warm scents mixed together and a groan broke free as one took him in their mouth.

Through ragged breathing he noted when they stopped to swap and his toes curled as lips continued the others work. Lost in earthly pleasures he barely noticed as the ribbons fell lose.

“Now your finally relaxed, Commander,” said Annabel, both of them, gowns gone, now moving to press up against his side. “You can enjoy your freedom once more.”

There was no words. Instead a deep murmured growl escaped him as he reached out to drag them both in close and bury himself under them. 

He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
